Hoy es el día de matar 2
by baru-chan86
Summary: Solo sabemos como fue esa batalla en Hogwarts antes de que asesinaran a Dumbledore, pero no sabemos como fue para la persona que debería haberlo matarlo. Pensamientos y actos de Draco Malfoy ese día fatídico de Junio de 1997


_**Hoy es el día de matar 2**_

Llevaba ya unos meses obsesionado por arreglar ese maldito armario. Me resultaba imposible repararlo y todos mis intentos fueron frustrados. Ya había intentado llevar a cabo mi misión de otras formas, pero esas formas también había fracasado y no solo eso sino que encima por poco mato a otros en el intento. Hace unos días me enteré que la comadreja fue una de las victimas… no me hubiera importado que muriera.

Me paseana delante del armario evanescente dedicándole de vez en cuando una mirada de odio.  
—¡¿Por qué eres tan difícil de reparar? — le grité alto con todo el rencor de mi ser y le propiné una patada.  
No fue una gran idea, comencé a notar arderme los dedos de mi pie derecho y un dolor punzante recorría mi pierna con impaciencia.  
Me senté en el suelo agarrándome el pie para paliar el dolor y me enjugué algunas lágrimas que se me habían saltado. Volví a mirar con odio ese armario.  
Draco, no te molestes más, al final vas a morir de todas maneras.  
Esa insoportable vocecita volvía a mi cerebro cada vez que me sentía derrotado. ¡Maldita voz!  
Coloqué mis manos fuertemente en mis oídos y ya pude contener las lágrimas que hacían que me derrumbara con cada segundo que pasaba.  
— ¡No, no, no! ¡No estoy muerto! ¡Soy capaz de arreglarlo y luego… luego… lo mataré!— grazné debido al sufrimiento que se agolpaba en mi garganta. Todo mi ser estaba muerto de miedo—. No me matará.

Me balanceé un poco en el suelo con la cabeza enterrada en mis piernas. El balanceo suave y el silencio de esa sala me ayudaron a relajarme. Me levanté con un poco de esfuerzo debido al hormigueo que aún poseía mi pierna y miré profundamente al armario. Intenté analizar qué había pasado por alto. Lo había probado todo y a veces me llegué a plantear pedir ayuda a Snape, aunque su incesante vigilancia me daba mala espina, por lo que deseché la idea pronto. Dejé de mirar el armario y vagabundeé un poco por el lugar dejando que los pensamientos me consumieran  
¿Por qué no puedo arreglarlo? ¿Qué es lo que falla? Si al menos tuviera algunas instrucciones para ayudarme.  
Mis pensamientos fueron bloqueados cuando a mi izquierda encima de una pequeña mesa redonda destartalada y llena de polvo, apareció un libro pequeño viejísimo.  
—Reparación avanzada de objetos extraños— leí en la portada del desgastado libro.  
La esperanza me embargó como un rayo de sol. Abrí rápidamente el libro y ojeé el índice… ¡allí estaba! ¡Un apartado para armarios evanescentes! La sala me había ayudado. ¡Bendita sala!  
Corrí hacia el lugar donde estaba el armario y comencé a leer el capitulo:

"_Los armarios evanescentes están en auge en éste momento. En ésta pequeña guía os mostraremos los pasos a seguir para reparar vuestros armarios evanescentes y poder utilizarlos en éstos momentos de oscuridad y miedo…__"_

Detuve mi lectura; éste libro debía tener muchos años, tantos como el armario. Era un libro de ayuda para todo aquel que tuviera un armario y en esos momentos deberían ser muchas las personas. Si éste libro estaba aquí, significaba que alguien había intentado repararlo.

Respiré hondo, miré el armario lleno de alegría y comencé a leer los pasos a seguir.

Al transcurso de una hora, sólo me quedaba el último paso:

"_Utilice un objeto para comprobar si ha realizado bien ésta guía_"

Busqué algo a mi alrededor y divisé una pelota no muy lejos, la boté con esperanza hasta el armario y la dejé dentro. Cerré la puerta y crucé los dedos con tanta fuerza que, las puntas, se me pusieron de color blanco. Abrí la puerta y la pelota ya no estaba.  
¡Bien, primer paso perfecto!, pensé con alegría.  
Volví a cerrar la puerta y esperé. Sonó un pequeño bote dentro del armario y abrí de nuevo.  
—Sí… ¡sí, sí, sí!  
Salté y comencé a llorar de la alegría. Esa pesadez que sentía desapareció al instante que ví la pelota intacta y con un mensaje de Borgin escrito en ella  
"Lo has conseguido. Estamos listos"  
Comencé a reír a carcajadas con ímpetu aunque las lágrimas seguían bañando mi rostro.  
Un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la sala, alertó mis sentidos y callé al instante. Era imposible que nadie entrara porque así lo había pedido a la sala. Corrí hacia la puerta y escuché con mucha atención la conversación que se realizaba fuera.  
—Maldito Potter— mascullé entre dientes —, siempre se tiene que meter en todo, pero ésta vez no podrá hacer nada.

Las voces se alejaban y decidí salir lo más rápido posible. Tenía que ir por mi mano de la gloria y los polvos de oscuridad instantánea.  
No me encontré con nadie por el camino, ¡qué suerte la mía!, ni siquiera en la sala común. Fui a mi cuarto como una bala y recogí mis cosas volviendo nuevamente a la sala de los Menesteres. Me senté en un sillón cercano al armario esperando que llegaran los mortífagos. Hoy era el día de matar.

No sé qué hora sería cuando empezaron a aparecer uno a uno. La primera, mi tía Bella, ella no se perdería esto por nada del mundo.  
—Draco, cariño— susurró llena de alegría dándome un abrazo—, lo has conseguido. El señor oscuro debe estar muy contento contigo y aún más cuando acabes tu misión.

Ya estábamos todos, era la hora de actuar. Salimos al pasillo y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando nos encontramos de frente con la comadreja y su hermana; nos estaban vigilando. Alzaron sus varitas y yo tiré los polvos contra el suelo con fiereza. Guía a mis compañeros hacia la torre de Astronomía, el punto clave de la misión, sin que la oscuridad nos afectara gracias a la mano de la gloria que portaba. Todo iba según lo planeado… duró poco mi satisfacción. Dio comienzo una refriega espectacular cuando miembros de la Orden del Fenix y el Ejército de Dumbledore nos interceptaron. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas el pequeño tramo que me separaba de las escaleras de la torre, sin que ninguna maldición me alcanzara.  
Al llegar arriba lo primero que vi fue a Dumbledore con el peor aspecto posible, pero no dejé que me impresionara su fachada y lo desarmé. Comenzamos una estúpida conversación en la cual él me recercaba que yo no era un asesino. El mido se estaba apoderando de mí; no quería matar al anciano; no quería matar a nadie, sólo quería que toda ésta tortura terminara de una vez.  
Llegaron los demás mortífagos y yo seguía sin poder terminar mi misión.  
— ¡Hazlo, Draco! ¡Hazlo ya!— me gritó con emoción mi tía.  
Miré a Snape suplicante dejando que éste urgiera en mi mente visionando todo el horror que había sentido y sentía ahora mismo con el acto que tenía que cometer. Retiró su mirada de la mía cuando el director le suplico, y susurró "_Avada Kedavra_"  
Me quedé paralizado y en shock. Snape lo había hecho, había matado a Dumbledore por mí. Me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me sacó de allí hacia un futuro incierto, del cual, no lograba vislumbrar el final de mi camino.

_**FIN**_


End file.
